<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Roleplay by justthehiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719669">A Little Roleplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles'>justthehiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki is jealous, Online Roleplaying, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and a smutty one too, but also sweet, loki is possessive, loving some fluffy loki, ruined orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has discovered Tumblr.  But more scary, he has discovered roleplaying blogs.  What will come of this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Roleplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do we have here?” Loki noticed your laptop open and unlocked. Loki wondered what you scrolled through and giggled at for hours on end. He glanced around to see if you were in the room.</p>
<p>He clicked on the screen and was shocked to discover it was unlocked. “Oh, darling… what have you gotten yourself into?” he marveled as he scrolled through the open screen.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You returned to your shared apartment late that evening. Your text to Loki went unanswered. Not unusual, but you still worried.</p>
<p>“Loki?” you called out.</p>
<p>“In here.” he answered, and you followed the sound of his voice. You found him hunched over your desk.</p>
<p>“What are you… are you spying in my laptop?!” You stormed over.</p>
<p>“You left it unlocked, it’s free game.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. It’s an invasi—”</p>
<p>“What’s Tumblr?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“What is Tumblr? And what is something called an RP blog?”</p>
<p>“How did you even get on Tumblr?” you glanced over his shoulder. “The internet wasn’t even open.”</p>
<p>“I’m resourceful. Now answer the question, please.”</p>
<p>You sighed. “Tumblr is a social media site. Like blogging. You remember when you found all those home improvement blogs?”</p>
<p>Loki scrunched his nose at the memory. “I think I bought the entire IKEA store.”</p>
<p>“We still have unassembled furniture in storage. So Tumblr is more addicting but less expensive.”</p>
<p>“And an RP blog?”</p>
<p>You gritted your teeth. “A roleplaying blog.” you spat the words out.</p>
<p>“So all these people are pretending to be me?” Loki sounded both intrigued and disgusted.</p>
<p>You looked closer at the screen to see Loki looking at several Loki RP accounts. He seemed to be taking everything well so far.</p>
<p>“Yep. That’s what it looks like.”</p>
<p>“This will not do.” Loki pushed away from the desk and moved over to his computer. He clicked the keys with furor.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” You leaned over to read his screen. “Loki, no!”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Much to your horror, Loki became obsessed with roleplaying. He spent hours clacking away on his keyboard, often laughing under his breath.</p>
<p>“What is so funny?” you huffed as Loki once again burst into laughter, disturbing your reading for the third time that evening.</p>
<p>Loki waved at you over his shoulder. “Join me and find out.”</p>
<p>“I don’t roleplay.”</p>
<p>Loki spun in his chair. “I beg to differ, sweet. What is that we do in the bedroom?” Loki glanced at you through hooded eyes.</p>
<p>“That is completely different!” you balked. “That is private. For your eyes only! This… this… is out there for the world to see!” you sputtered.</p>
<p>Loki stood to meet you. His thumb traced her cheek. “Do not be ashamed of us, love. Embrace our passion and let’s share with the world. I will worship you just the same in public as I do behind closed doors.” He leaned forward to allow his lips to feather over yours, sending a jolt through your body. “Join me.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I will play along. But I am playing as myself.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t ask you to change a single thing.” He kissed you again.</p>
<p>Loki snapped your hips against his. His long fingers splayed across your back. His teeth nipped at your bottom lip, and you gasped.</p>
<p>“But first…” Loki growled as he stared at you with lust blown eyes, his dark lashes a heavy curtain over his piercing eyes. “… I need you now, writing underneath me.” He leaned close to whisper in your ear. “… begging for release.” He sucked the pulse point behind your ear and moaned against him, gripping his arms for balance.</p>
<p>Loki tugged at your arm, leading you to the bedroom with a devious smile on his face.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Roleplaying online with Loki was more fun than you would ever admit to him. He flirted as shamelessly online as he did in real life. Your cheeks often heated at reading his words on the screen. And the after effects at home were much appreciated.</p>
<p>“Why you insolent…” Loki yelled from the office.</p>
<p>“Darling?” You wandered in to find him slamming against his keyboard. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Loki jabbed his finger at the screen. “This little grey-faced person dares to question our relationship!”</p>
<p>You saw an ask on Loki’s screen. The ask spoke ugly of you, wondering how Loki could love someone like you. The words stung your heart, but you shook it off.</p>
<p>“Ignore them, love.” You closed his laptop. “I can think of other ways you can use that energy.”</p>
<p>You nipped at his ear as your hand slid down the sharp planes of his chest. His chest rumbled under his touch. In a flash, he stood and scooped you into his arms. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he assaulted your neck with his lips.</p>
<p>“What did you have in mind, my sweet?” Loki growled as he worried a bruise upon your collarbone.</p>
<p>“Take me to the bedroom and find out.” you teased.</p>
<p>“With pleasure.” Loki carried you with ease to flop you onto the bed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>You managed to distract Loki until the weekend from any drama online. The two of you continued to flirt and banter online. You noticed an uptick in anonymous asks coming to your blog. Some of them kind. Others, not so much.</p>
<p>“Hmph.” you huffed as you again explained that Loki loved you and no one else. The repetition grew tiresome.</p>
<p>Your eyes wandered to your next ask. You raised your brows and your cheeks grew hot as you continued to read the words.</p>
<p>“Oh my.” You bit your lip at the words.</p>
<p>You contemplated how to respond. Your lips curled into a devious smile as you typed your response. “Let’s see how he responds.” You hit the post button and walked away to fix dinner.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Loki didn’t get home from his mission until late in the evening. He collapsed on his side of the bed. You snuggled against him and drifted off.</p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this!?” Your eyes snapped open to find Loki towering over you. He held his laptop in one hand, nostrils flared.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” you responded, groggy from sleep.</p>
<p>“I am speaking of your online indiscretions!” He shoved the laptop in your face.</p>
<p>You stared at the exchanges back and forth with the flirty anonymous asker.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing. It’s… Hold on… are you jealous?!” You sat up to see Loki’s jaw clench.</p>
<p>“I am nothing of the sort!”</p>
<p>“You are! You are jealous of this person. It’s not real, my sweet.” You stood up on your knees. “Are you upset about imaginary dick?” You batted your eyelashes.</p>
<p>Loki grabbed your waist and lurched you forward. “Are you teasing me, love? Do you dare to tempt a god?” His eyes flashed.</p>
<p>You trailed your finger up and down his bare chest. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” Loki’s heart raced under your touch.</p>
<p>He pressed his hips against yours. His hands slid from your waist to grab your ass. His cock hard against you. “You are a temptress, my love.”</p>
<p>He kissed you hard. You moaned against him. “Would you have me any other way?”</p>
<p>Loki smiled as he turned you to lie down. “Not even for a moment.” Loki pulled your top off before yanking your bottoms down. “Now to deliver on your promises.”</p>
<p>Loki attacked your neck, sucking hard. He smirked at the marks already forming. You teased the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down to pool around his thighs. Loki maneuvered to pull them off completely. His long fingers teased along your wet folds, earning a whimper from your lips. You clapped a hand over your mouth.</p>
<p>“Do not silence yourself.” Loki pulled your hand off your mouth, holding it tight above your head. He moved your other hand to join. “Now to keep those out of the way.”</p>
<p>He waved his hand and something wrapped around your wrists. You tugged at the restraints, but they held fast. “Loki…” you questioned.</p>
<p>Loki crawled down your body, planting kisses along the way. “All mine.” With his shoulders, he pushed your legs apart, settling between them.</p>
<p>You shuttered as Loki licked a wide stripe along your slit. “Fuck me, Loki!” you exclaimed. You pulled at your hands, desperate to tug his hair.</p>
<p>Loki glanced up with a wide grin, his lips glistening. “In due time, my dear. But first...”</p>
<p>He plunged his finger into your warmth. You bucked your hips at the intrusion, but Loki pushed your hips against the mattress. “Ah, ah, ah… your pleasure is mine to give…” He added a second finger while his thumb pressed against your clit. The coil tightened in your belly.</p>
<p>“Yes, please!” you begged as your orgasm edged closer. Just as you could feel the coil ready to snap, Loki removed his fingers and your pussy clenched at the emptiness.</p>
<p>“… mine to take away.”</p>
<p>“No!” you whined. You wriggled against your bonds. “Please Loki, please.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to cum?” Loki quirked up an eyebrow. He crawled up and kissed your mouth. You moaned against his lips, tasting yourself upon them. “Do you wish to submit completely to me and no others?”</p>
<p>“Yes I do.” you breathed, panted. Your hands opened and closed in fists. “I am yours alone.”</p>
<p>Loki whispered into your ear, “Then take all of me.”</p>
<p>Loki pushed his cock into you, stretching you more than ever. You felt every inch of him as he thrust into you.</p>
<p>“Ah!!” you groaned, grinding your hips against Loki. Everything in your body, tight and humming.</p>
<p>“You are mine. And only mine.” Loki growled as he rutted into you.</p>
<p>His thrusts were powerful and animalistic. His public bone grazed against you, sending shock waves of pleasure through you.</p>
<p>“You are magnificent, my dear. Cum with me.” Loki pressed your leg open and with a few swipes against your clit. You came hard around Loki’s cock. Loki soon followed with a groan, spilling deep inside you.</p>
<p>Loki collapsed next to you, releasing you from your bonds. The pads of his thumbs rubbing your wrists. You sighed as you tucked under his chin.</p>
<p>“My sweet?” Loki asked as he combed through my hair.</p>
<p>“Yes, Loki?” you murmured, reveling in the bliss. He took a deep breath, and his pulse quickened. You propped yourself up on your elbow. “Are you okay?” You pushed an errant lock behind his ear.</p>
<p>“I fear what you will say to what I might ask.”</p>
<p>“You should never fear to speak freely to me. What is it?” Your eyes wide and filled with joy. Your face made Loki’s heart soar.</p>
<p>He licked his lips. “Will you be mine?” He held his breath.</p>
<p>You smiled and pulled him against the curve of your body. “I am already yours.”</p>
<p>“I mean completely. For the world to see. To shine bright like a sunflower at dawn. I am asking you to be my wife and my queen.”</p>
<p>Your hand that had been drawing circles on Loki’s arm stilled. “What?!” You shot to sitting. “You can’t be serious.”</p>
<p>“I do not jest when it comes to matters of the heart. You have stolen mine, part and parcel. Will you have me? Will you be my wife?”</p>
<p>His brilliant eyes sparkled with tears which threatened to spill upon his sharp cheeks at any moment. You looked downward in thought, and he shifted underneath you.</p>
<p>“My mistake. I will—”</p>
<p>“Of course I will be your wife!” you squealed as you jumped up to straddle him. You peppered his face with kisses. “I can’t imagine anyone else I would wish to spend the rest of my days with than you.”</p>
<p>Loki smiled and kissed your lips sweet. He tugged on your lower lip with his teeth. “I think you will be needing this.”</p>
<p>He pulled a small box out of a pocket dimension. Inside was a delicate gold band holding a diamond flanked by two emerald baguettes. He slipped the ring upon your finger. It fit perfectly.</p>
<p>“I love it.” You kissed his cheek as you admired the ring.</p>
<p>“Nothing but the best for my future queen.”</p>
<p>You shivered at the words. “Who do we tell first?” you wondered.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we keep this to yourselves for some time?” Loki answered.</p>
<p>“Excellent idea.” You snuggled back in under his arm. As the silence hung in the air, you giggled.</p>
<p>“What is so funny about our betrothal, my love?”</p>
<p>“Tumblr is going to lose their shit.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare!” Loki warned.</p>
<p>You turned to face him. “Oh I dare.”</p>
<p>Loki grabbed you fast. “Always the temptress.”</p>
<p>“Always the trickster.”</p>
<p>“The perfect pair.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>